


Take Me Seriously

by grandtheftLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Louis, Blow Jobs, First Time, High School, M/M, Older Louis, Oral, Younger Liam, bad influence, outdoors, public, skater louis, smoker louis, somewhat angry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandtheftLove/pseuds/grandtheftLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s stomachs drop as he realized what’s just fallen out of his mouth. Letting his tongue flick across his dry lips, Liam opens his mouth and makes what is probably the worst decision he’s ever made for himself. “You heard me.”<br/>Louis lets out a little laugh and grinds what’s left of his cigarette into the ground, fully stubbing it out. All his anger is replaced with amusement. “So you’re gonna suck my dick, yeah? Be my guest.”</p><p>Louis is a popular, manipulating Junior whose taken Freshman Liam under his wing. Liam is absolutely fed up with Louis not taking him seriously and making him do humiliating things, but he ends up solving the problem in a different way than anyone ever would've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a meant to be a piece of a full fledged fic where Louis meets Liam in Liam's freshman year and drags him down into a world of drugs, and Liam turns from a straight A student to one who barely graduates. Louis barely managed to make his way into university, and he comes back two years later to see Liam graduate, and Liam has some seriously hard feelings. I, however, am the absolute worst at finishing fics, so I'm just taking the piece I did write (the blow job scene) and making it into a stand alone fic. It's probably not very good since i had awkwardly work in an independent plot line, but i was bored of doing nothing with it. Let me know in the comments if you want me to attempt to write the whole thing.

Liam shuffles his feet across the tarmac, kicking a tiny stone and knitting his eyebrows together in his best imitation of anger. Louis snorts and puffs smoke from his clove cigarette out the corner of his mouth.

                “What shit did you step in today?” Louis says, without any real interest.

                Liam glares at him with a look that could crack glass. “Nothing,” he mumbles.

                Louis knocks his shoulder into Liam’s, forcing Liam to stumble slightly into the shade the houses cast into the alley way. “Just being a pussy as usual then?”

                Liam stops walking. “Fuck you.”

                “What,” Louis chuckles, “Don’t like being called that?”

                Liam shoves his hands in his pocket and tries to force himself to stare directly at Louis’s eyes. Liam doesn’t like confrontation in the first place, but Louis scares him to some extent. It’s just the fact that he gives off an air that makes everyone around want to please him, and it usually ends in humiliation. Louis loves seeing people humiliated. But Liam can’t take it for another moment. “I’m sick and tired of running around and doing everything you say. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

                For all Louis reacts, Liam could’ve been telling a pun. The corners of his mouth turn up as he takes the clove from his lips, flicking his head back to move the hair from his forehead. “You’re gonna have to earn your right to that mate.”

                “What else do I have to do? I’ve already embarrassed myself in every way possible. I’ve done everything you told me?”

                “Yeah, you’ve done it, you just haven’t done it _right_.”

                Liam doesn’t think he’s ever hated Louis more than he does right now. Not when Louis had his friends chain him to the handicap bar in the girls gym shower in nothing but socks, not when he made Liam steal lighters from the corner store, and _told the owner_ he was doing it, not even more than when he had to explain to his mother why he had been arrested. He hates Louis because he hates being called not good enough, when he knows he is. “I hate your fucking power complex,” Liam hisses.

                Louis’s eyes suddenly flash. “What did you say?”

                Liam’s lips part slightly. He’s hit a nerve. Even though Louis’s temper sparks quickly, and burns hot, for someone like Liam to provoke a reaction is no less than extraordinary. “I said you’ve got a power complex.”

“I’ve got a power complex?” Louis drops his cigarette on the ground, the grayish smoke drifting over the old asphalt. “Well you can suck my dick.”

“Maybe I will!” Liam blurts without thinking, overly confident and excited from his minor victory.

“ _What?_ ”

Liam’s stomachs drop as he realized what’s just fallen out of his mouth. His mind races as he goes over all the ways he could get out of this more than awkward situation. He could walk away, which would only further Louis’s view of him as a coward. He could enact a violent coughing fit. Looking upon Louis’s confused expression (though it’s quickly contorting into a smirk as he realizes Liam’s being dumb _again_ ), Liam recognizes that there’s no true way to escape without worsening his reputation.

Letting his tongue flick across his dry lips, Liam opens his mouth and makes what is probably the worst decision he’s ever made for himself. “You heard me.”

Louis lets out a little laugh and grinds what’s left of his cigarette into the ground, fully stubbing it out. All his anger is replaced with amusement. “So you’re gonna suck my dick, yeah? Be my guest.”

Liam squares his shoulders and steps forward. “You don’t believe me?”

Doubt flashes across Louis face. He chokes on silent words for a moment, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and Liam feels the reckless triumph of having the upper hand again. “You wouldn’t.”

Liam takes another step forward, and Louis takes one backwards, only succeeding in pressing his back into the neglected fence surrounding someone’s backyard. Another step, and Liam can feel the heat from Louis’s body. He drops to his knees and lifts lightly trembling hands to the zipper of Louis’s dark jeans.  Liam can’t stop his gasp when Louis springs out already half hard with some sort of hate boner.

Liam sits there for a moment, on his knees, in front of an upper classmen whose pants are sliding slowly down his thighs, realizing he’s got no idea what he’d doing or why he’s doing it. Louis’s getting harder with every moment Liam stares. _Shit,_ he thinks. _I’m actually going to blow him to prove a point._ And the thing is, that Liam knows it might not even be the worst thing he’s done under Louis’s influence.

“Are you going to do it or not,” Louis says a strangled voice. Liam looks up to see him staring straight ahead, and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He’s trying to seem confident, but only manages to pull a weak excuse for his usual smug smirk.

Liam clears his throat and wraps his fingers around the base. Louis’s hips twitch. With his hand still shaking, he begins to stroke up and down the shaft, glancing up at Louis’s expression. His eyes are squeezed shut and he looks like he’s ready to bite his lip off.

“Lou?” Liam asks softly

“What!?” His eyes fly open and he sharply looks down at Liam.

“Why are you so hard already?”

Louis’s whole face flames red less than a second. “Are you going to fucking do it or are you going to pussy out!” he snaps.

Taking one last shaky breath, Liam opens his mouth and presses the flat of his tongue against pink velvety head before letting his lips slip forward. He doesn’t really know what to do from here, but he thinks maybe he should try to get as much of it into his mouth as possible. He feels like he might’ve read that’s what you’re supposed to do when he peaked in his mum’s Cosmo that time, and he thinks if anyone ever did this for him, that’s what he’d like.

Liam open his mouth wider and pushes himself as far forward as he can possibly manage, but gags when it hits the back of his throat. Louis’s eyes roll back before his eyes drop closed, and a little sound of content falls from his parted lips. Liam tries to persist but it feels absolutely _terrible_ and can’t understand why anyone would put themselves through this. When he pulls back there’s spit dripping from his chin, and Louis’s cheeks have somehow become redder. He can taste something salty in the back of his mouth; pre cum.

                Liam tries to focus on the tip now, using the wetness left from deep throating as lubrication to pump the shaft with his hand. Occasionally, he flicks his tongue over Louis’s throbbing head, in an attempt to show he has finesse and can do something right, but it comes off more as jabbing it. After a few minutes, Liam decides to just fall into a simple rhythm, never going down farther than 2 or 3 inches. He feels Louis’s hand on his forehead pushing his fringe back and taking a soft grip in his hair. Liam dares a to take a look back up, and sees that Louis’s eyes are open again, half lidded, watching him. His mouth is slightly parted, revealing his pink tongue, and his hand is pressed against the fence, nails digging softly into the wood.

                Louis lets out a hum of approval when their eyes make contact, but it’s nothing like the look of utter euphoria he had when Liam first started. Liam wants to make have that look again, to really, truly prove to Louis he can impress (and definitely not because he liked the way Louis’s cheeks turned red, and made little sounds,  and balled his hands into fists). So Liam slips his fingers into the loops of Louis’s sagging jeans and uses it as leverage to push his mouth close to the base once again, swishing his tongue back and forth and hollowing his cheeks as he does it.

                Louis may have gone delirious in that moment. He tilts his head back, pushes one hand back into the fence so hard the veins in his arms pop out, and frantically tightens his grasp in Liam’s hair. Liam presses his eyes closed against the pain, because Louis is _pulling_ Liam’s hair, pressing him down further than he thought his throat could ever allow. His breathing speeds and deepens, soft moans becoming louder with each exhale, hips bucking forward and hitting Liam’s gag reflex. Liam makes a sound of alarm, because he _definitely_ can’t take any more into his throat, but it only seems to excite Louis further.

                He drops his other hand down from the wall and twists it into Liam’s hair too, pumping with smooth thrusts that Liam can just barely manage to keep up with, until Louis releases a cry that reaches the end of the alley. His thrusts turn to jerks and Liam’s eyes start to water, and then the jerks go completely still and Louis fists his hands in Liam’s hair so tightly that Liam can feel Louis’s arms shaking, and he’s coming hot and fast into Liam’s mouth, with only a grunted “fuck” as warning.

                Liam splutters and chokes as he pulls off, turning his head to spit the semen onto the asphalt. Panting and wiping spit and cum from his chin, he looks at Louis, who’s slumped against the wall with an arm thrown over his eyes and his pants still around his knees, chest heaving. His dick is starting to soften between his thighs, strands of damp, dark hair are stuck to his forehead, and the part of his chest Liam can see is covered in blotches of red.

Letting his hand drop, Louis looks Liam straight in the eye as he pushes off the fence. He leans forward and yanks Liam off the ground by his shirt collar. For a moment, Liam’s scared he’s going to hit him, but Louis just pushes his skinny frame forward, and keeps pushing until Liam’s shoved into the fence on the opposite side of the alley. Louis surveys Liam’s panicked face with narrow eyes, his fingers still clenched in the fabric of Liam’s shirt. Abruptly, he ducks and pushes his mouth hard against Liam’s swollen lips. Liam’s eyes pop even wider than they were before as Louis uses his collar as force to pull him closer. He stands stiff and still as Louis presses into him, not daring to move. Scenarios flash through his mind, images of someone walking past the shaded alley and seeing the junior with his pants half down kissing the taste of himself off a freshman’s lips.

Louis steps back as suddenly as he came in. The look of shock and fear is almost identical to the one on Liam’s face. Louis begins to stuff himself back into his jeans, stuttering out “Yeah-sorry-um- yeah- cheers, bye,” and stumbles off down the lane.

Liam slides down the fence to the ground, with a sudden urge to cry.


End file.
